


[PODFIC] The Babbling Truth

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Recorded June 2016, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "What happens when a devil's fruit user cursed half of the Strawhat crew with blabbing the truth that was forefront in their minds?"





	[PODFIC] The Babbling Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Babbling Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545344) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy these works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded June 2016

  
All story credit goes to [sabershadowkat ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat)<3

Length: 00:05:52

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbY3l4VC1KVjd0R00)  
Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/145524428752/podfic-of-the-babbling-truth-written-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
